First Night
by QueenTheirin24
Summary: This is just story about Alistair/Warden's first night together! Rated M for smut! Please R&R, and don't forget to enjoy!


After leaving Denerim, Azariah and Alistair were heading back to camp, a couple miles south of the city, and halfway there, Alistair suddenly spoke up, breaking the silence. "Azariah?"

"Yes?" She asked, looking at him with her big, beautiful light blue eyes.

"Um… before we go any further, I just want to say something…"

"Okay…?"

"I appreciate that you brought me to see my sister, and that you… well, that you were there to talk me down after we left. You're a true friend, and I…" He looked down and blushed a bit before adding, "I love you." He looked back at her with a nervous smile. "I just… wanted you to know that."

Azariah looked a bit shocked, "You've never said you love me before…"

"I know, but I really do, and I just… I needed to tell you."

Sensing the worry in his tone, Azariah smiled softly and walked up to him, gently placing her hand against his cheek. "I'm not rejecting your feelings, if that's what you're thinking; quite the opposite, actually." She kissed him on the lips lightly, then pulled back and looked at him. "I love you, too, Alistair."

He laughed, "Well, I'm glad!" He ran his fingers through her dark brown hair and pulled her closer, kissing her back, more passionately than he ever had before. Azariah was a bit surprised by how much urgency she felt in that one kiss, but soon relaxed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back with equal vigor. "Maker's breath, you're so beautiful!" He sighed happily as he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "I am a lucky man!"

Azariah smiled and placed her hand on top of his. "Thank you." They stood there for a moment until she said, "Come on, it'll be dark soon; we should get back to camp."

"Right." Alistair agreed, taking her hand, and held it the rest of the way to camp. When they got there, they noticed that Leliana had taken care of dinner, and the rest of their companions were already eating.

"Hey, you two are finally back!" Zevran greeted. "Where've you been?"

"We were in Denerim; I was fulfilling my promise to Alistair."

"What promise would that be, exactly?" Leliana asked, and Azariah told them the whole story while they ate, after asking Alistair if it was alright.

During dinner, Zevran couldn't help but notice the way Alistair was looking at Azariah as she talked to the others, with a longing he'd seen plenty of times before, although, not from him. He gently elbowed Alistair in the side to get his attention, and when he turned his head, Zevran said, "You want your fellow Warden, don't you?"

"Huh? No! I…I mean, yes, but… not in the way you're thinking."

Zevran just raised an eyebrow, then smirked, "You're not going to fool me, my good friend Alistair; I have seen that look of sexual longing many times before. So, is tonight going to be the night, or what?"

Alistair blushed before clearing his throat, "I am not talking about this with you."

"Pfft!" Zevran scoffed. "You Fereldans are so finicky. Just in case you decide that tonight is the night, make sure to show her a good time, if you don't, she may not let you get a second chance."

"Uh… thanks?"

A couple hours later, everyone had gone to bed, except for Azariah and Alistair (and Shale, of course, but it was keeping watch). The two of them were talking about random topics until Azariah stood up and stretched, "Well, I better go to bed; it's getting late." She only took a single step before she felt Alistair grab her wrist, and she turned around as he stood up.

"Wait, um… I…I need to talk to you."

"We _have_ been talking…"

"I know, but I…" He took a deep breath and sighed, "I guess I really don't know how to ask you this…"

Azariah looked at him more closely, "Are you sweating?"

"No! I mean, yes! I mean… I'm a little nervous, sure… not that this is anything bad or frightening or… well… yes." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously and sighed again. "Oh, how do I say this? You think it would be easier, but every time I'm around you, I feel as if my head is about to explode; I can't think straight."

"Is… that a good thing?" Azariah teased, which seemed to calm Alistair down a bit.

"Yes, I mean that in a good way." He chuckled, then cleared his throat. "So… here's the thing… being near you makes me crazy, but I can't imagine being without you, not… ever. I don't know how to say this another way… I want to spend the night with you, here, in the camp." He saw her look shocked, so he quickly added, "Maybe this is too fast, I don't know, but… I _do_ know what I feel."

Azariah was struck speechless for a moment, but then said, "I…I'm flattered, Alistair, but are you sure?"

"I wanted to wait for the perfect time, the perfect place, but… when will it be perfect?" He took her hands into his. "If things were, we wouldn't have even met. We sort of… stumbled into each other, and even though this is the least perfect time, I still found myself falling for you, in between all the fighting and… everything else. I really don't want to wait anymore. I…I've never done this before, you know that, but…" He looked at her seriously. "I want it to be with you... while we have the chance… in case-"

Azariah put a finger to Alistair's lips to silence him. "Don't talk like that. There will always be time later."

He took her hand and placed it over his heart. "Will there? You don't know that, _I_ don't know that… I'd like to say that I threw caution to the wind at least once."

Azariah was silent as she thought it over, but then looked at him, and nodded, "If you're sure this is what you really want, then…" She moved closer, her lips only an inch from his as she whispered, "I want you to join me in my tent tonight." His reply to that was to kiss her, and she responded immediately, letting him slip his tongue into her mouth. She let out a contented sigh as she laced her fingers with his and tasted his tongue. When she pulled back a bit, she licked her lips and gripped his hand a bit tighter. "Come on." She led him away from the fire and to her tent.

Alistair's heart was beating wildly in his chest, from a mix of excitement and nervousness as he entered her tent with her. He made sure the flaps were closed and turned around to see Azariah lying down on her bedroll. He crawled over and laid down next to her, slowly running his fingers up her arm. "Nervous?"

"No," She whispered with a shake of her head. "Because I trust you." She put her hand over his and brought in up to her mouth, kissing his fingers. She looked into his beautiful golden-brown eyes and smiled. "I want you to touch me."

Alistair gulped nervously, but did as she wanted, trailing his fingers across her lips, down her neck and chest, and to her exposed abdomen. Sten thought that the Dalish armor she wore was useless, because it left her entire midsection bare and "vulnerable", but Alistair thought it looked good on her, and her shield did most of the protecting, anyway. He laid his hand flat against her stomach and stroked her soft skin, and he heard her let out a contented sigh. "Do you like this?"

"Yes, your touch feels so good."

Alistair chuckled, "And here I thought I'd be bad at this." Azariah pulled him towards her and kissed him as his hand traveled back up and gripped her breast through the armor. She moaned into the kiss, asking for more, and he complied by pulling back from her just enough so he could help her in taking off the top of her armor, including her gloves. That left her in only her breast band which Alistair soon got rid of too, and he put his hand on her breast again. "Wow…" He whispered, "I didn't know they'd be so… soft."

"Do you like them?" She asked, and he nodded.

Alistair massaged her breast before deciding to experiment, pinching her nipple lightly, which earned him another moan. "Do you like this?" She nodded and told him not to stop, so he didn't, giving it another pinch. He leaned down and kissed her neck, then trailed his lips down and kissed the top of her breast before licking her nipple.

"Alistair…" Azariah moaned, running her fingers through his short blonde hair. "Do that again." He did as she said, and she moaned, "Yes, just like that."

Alistair moaned himself as he felt his cock getting harder by the second, and he wrapped his mouth around her nipple and flicked his tongue against it, and she said his name in a sigh. "I love hearing you make these sounds." He moved up and kissed her neck again, then back down, planting kisses as he went further down her body, but stopped when the bottom half of her armor didn't let him feel her skin against his lips anymore. He went to try and take the rest of her armor off, but she stopped him, and he looked up at her, wondering if he'd done something wrong.

"No fair. You're still in your armor." She teased. "If you want to see more of me, you have to let me see some of you first."

Alistair smirked. "But of course, my love." He said in his best seductive tone, which Azariah thought was the sexiest thing she's ever heard; none of her previous lovers could've gotten her that turned on simply with the tone of their voice. He began taking off the shoulder guard and gauntlets of his heavy silverite armor, then the chest plate and undershirt, leaving him bare from the waist up. Azariah sat up, and he felt her place a hand against his abdomen, feeling the muscles underneath, and then run her fingers up to his chest and down his arm. "Do you like what you see?"

"Very much so." Azariah practically purred, continuing to feel his skin against her hand; it was surprisingly smooth, and it would be a lie to say she didn't like feeling his muscles – hardened from years of training – under her fingers. She looked him in the eye and said, "You have an amazing body."

Alistair couldn't help but blush a bit at that comment, but smiled, too. "Thank you." Alistair had her lay back down and tried again to take the bottom half of her armor off, and this time, she didn't stop him. After he unbuckled her belt, he slid the armor off, taking off her underwear with it, so now, all she was wearing were her boots. "Oh… wow…" That was all he was able to say while seeing the most beautiful woman he's ever known lying there and wanting him. _Him_! Alistair, the failed templar… Alistair, the rogue Grey Warden… Alistair, the bastard son of King Maric, and this amazing woman wanted _him_ ; to say he felt like the happiest and luckiest man alive would be an understatement! "Azariah…" He ran his hands down her stomach and legs, but stopped at the top of her boots and moved them back up, caressing the skin lightly. "I love you!" He didn't give her time to respond as he moved in between her legs and kissed her inner thigh, then glided his tongue to her wet center and licked it.

"Oh Maker…" Azariah gasped out quietly, still remembering that the only thing separating them from the rest of their companions was a thin tent covering. She threaded her fingers into Alistair's hair and held him where he was, silently pleading for him to continue, which he did, happily. "Are you sure you've never – ah – done this before?" She panted, and bit her finger to stop herself from being too loud.

"Yes. You're the first and _only_ woman I would ever even dream of doing this with." Alistair answered and continued, running his tongue up and down her slit, tasting all of her. "You taste like honey." He muttered and ran his tongue against her clit, causing her to let out a sharp gasp and arch her back. He moved away a bit, worried he'd hurt her, but she just pulled him forward again and pleaded him not to stop. Alistair's cock was getting so hard that it was starting to become painful, so as he continued pleasuring Azariah, he undid the buckles and straps on the lower half of his armor, and then pulled it down just enough so that his cock was free from its constraints.

"Alistair!" Azariah cried. "Oh Maker, Alistair… you're going to make me cum if you keep doing that." Instead of slowing down or stopping like she expected him to, he went even faster and started sucking on her clit. "Oh fuck! Fuck Alistair, I'm… ah!" She cried as she came and he hummed in appreciation. Alistair then moved up and kissed her neck as he slid two of his fingers inside her, making her gasp in surprise. "Alistair, wait, I…" He didn't let her finish as he moved his fingers in and out; Azariah's breathing gradually got faster as she felt another orgasm coming. "Maker, I… fuck!" She came again as she grasped his wrist and held his hand there as the waves of pleasure washed over her, and then, she fell back as she panted, her chest rising and falling with her rapid breathing, and her other arm over her eyes. She then felt Alistair gently kiss her cheek, so she uncovered her eyes and looked at him.

Alistair looked back at her and he flashed her a smile. "Was that good?"

"Good? Maker, that was _incredible_!"

"Thanks, but I prefer Alistair." He joked, and she laughed before he kissed her on the lips. "Honestly, I was a bit worried that I wouldn't be able to satisfy you."

"No worries were necessary." Azariah wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him, and he returned the gesture happily. After a moment or so of just lying there, embracing each other, Azariah ran her hand down his body and gently gripped his throbbing cock. She heard him groan in pleasure as she did so, and she looked up at him with a smirk. "I feel a bit guilty, though. I've been getting all the pleasure so far… let me make it up to you." She got out of his embrace enough to move down and had him lay on his back as she wrapped her mouth around the head of his cock and slid it in. She'd done this a few times before, so she knew what to do, and from the sounds he started making, he was enjoying it.

"Azariah…" Alistair said with a groan of pleasure. "Your mouth feels so good!" Alistair felt her take him in even deeper and moan, and the vibrations went straight up his spine, making him shiver, "Fuck!" Azariah obviously liked his reaction to that, because she kept moaning against his erection again and again so he would keep doing it. "Azariah! Oh, fuck yes!" He placed his hand on the back of Azariah's head and held her there as he started thrusting into her mouth eagerly, and she moaned again, enjoying it. "Azariah, yes! I'm going to… Azariah!" He cried out her name as he came, and she moaned as she felt his seed shoot into her mouth; she swallowed it happily, and licked the rest of his cock clean. Alistair suddenly realized something and blushed a bit. "Fuck, we're being too loud." He whispered, slapping his hand over his mouth.

Azariah giggled and leaned up, straddling his hips and kissed his neck. "I think they already know." She looked into his eyes and placed her hand against his cheek. "I love you, Alistair."

He smiled and replied, "I love you, too." He kissed her lips gently and rolled her onto her back. He supported his weight on his elbows so he didn't crush her and said again, "I love you so much." Alistair buried his face into her neck and sighed happily, and then moved up a bit, causing his once again hard cock to enter her, and he heard her let out a hiss as it did. "Am I hurting you?" He asked, concerned.

"No," Azariah shook her head. "It just surprised me a bit is all. It's… been a while."

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked, and saw her shake her head vigorously, which he couldn't help but chuckle at. Alistair slowly started moving in further and couldn't suppress the moan coming up from his throat; she felt amazing! Once he was all the way in, he didn't move and let her get used to it, which didn't take long, and she nodded at him when she was ready. Alistair slowly moved out and then back in, doing that a few times, testing which angle made her moan the loudest; at this point, he didn't care if the others heard them. When he found the right angle, he growled and started thrusting into her harder, causing her to cry out his name in ecstasy. "Azariah, say my name again!" He pleaded, and she did so as he thrust into her even deeper.

"Alistair!" Azariah yelled, gripping his shoulders tightly. "Fuck Alistair, don't stop, please!" She felt herself getting closer to another orgasm and whimpered urgently, silently begging Alistair to push her over the edge, and with a few more thrusts, he succeeded, " _Alistair_!"

Alistair groaned as he felt her tighten around him and he couldn't stop from releasing himself deep inside her. He froze as he rode out the aftershocks, and then sighed as he slipped out and rolled onto his back next to Azariah. They both lay there panting, then, Alistair felt Azariah turn over and placed her head on his chest, and he smiled, wrapping his arms around her. "Azariah…" He sighed her name happily. "You are so amazing! I love you so much!"

Azariah smiled and kissed his neck. "I love you, too, Alistair, and you're pretty amazing yourself!" She sighed happily as she closed her eyes.

"Are you always this tired after sleeping with someone?" Alistair teased.

"Only when my incredible boyfriend gives it to me like that!" Azariah countered with a smirk, which made Alistair laugh, and he kissed her forehead.

"Then you should sleep, my love. Don't worry, I'll be right here by your side when you wake up!"

"Good!" Azariah replied with a smile and let out a yawn as she put her head back down and fell asleep shortly afterwards.

The next morning, Alistair woke up first, and after coming to his senses a bit, he looked over and saw Azariah sleeping peacefully next to him. He moved up on his elbow and looked at her with a fond look in his eyes and a gentle smile on his lips. He continued to watch her as she slept for a few minutes until she slowly woke up and noticed him watching her.

"What?" She asked, sleepily.

"Nothing." He replied with that same warm smile. "You just look so at peace when you sleep, and did you know that your eyelids flutter when you dream?"

Azariah smiled back at him. "No, I didn't know that."

"Well, now you do!" He teased and kissed her shoulder gently. "It feels so nice to wake up and you being the first thing I see, and you're the only woman I _ever_ want to wake up to!" He pulled her into his arms and whispered, "I love you, Azariah."

"I love you, too, Alistair!" She wrapped her arms around him and they just lay there embracing each other before Azariah said, "You know, I don't care that it happened in a tent, last night was _perfect_!"

"Yes, it was!" Alistair agreed with a big grin on his face, "Completely perfect!"

––

Hey everyone! I've had this idea in my head for a while, and I'm glad I finally got around to typing it up! Please let me all know what you think, and if you like, hit the "favorite" button, and don't forget to review!


End file.
